THE HANTU
by Rendongholickissme
Summary: member beast kewalahan dengan datang nya keluarga hantu yang menyerbu dorm mereka


The HANTU

Tittle = the hantu

Genry= Comedy, humor (APA BEDANYA?) , friendship,,

Cast = all member Beast.

Rating= insya allah semua boleh baca..

Sumnary= bisa dilewati gak? _"

Disclaimer= nih epep punya saya!#NGOTOT, copas? Izin#tumben, walipun begitu cast tetap milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing, tapi Lee GIKWANG sebagai suami sah saya tidak ada yang boleh mmengambilnya!#Apa an nih!(Aces demo)

Warming= gaje, Au, abal, dan tidak berbelas kasihan pada para hantu yang merasa terhina di epep ini.

HALOHHAAAAA, author gaje balik lagi. Tentunnya membawa cerita yang lebih gaje. Terima kasih atas partisipasi bagi para reader yang mau baca serta review. Epep ini saya buat pas lagi sakit, jadi maklumin aja kalo gaje hehe. Maaf kalo masih ada yang nunggu death studentnya, kemaren udah mau dipublis ehh file nya kehapus#Siapa juga yang mau nunggu. Oke silahkan baca epep stress saya... jangan ada yang salahkkan saya jikalau epep ini belum sempurna karna ini adalah kesalahan ide saya yang datang tiba tiba pas lagi sakit. So? Oke mungkin saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara..#abaikan. Jangan ada yang demo gara gara baca nih epep, karna kadar ke GAJEan nih epep sudah masuk stadium 7(?). tuh kan saya jadi banyak ngomong, oke silahkan baca dan jangan hiraukan saya yang terus berkicau ini..#siapa juga yang mau dengerin?

===== Don't like Don't read oke?=====

Dimalam yang kaga ada mataharinya itu(?) Dojoon sebagai seorang leader yang berkuasa diDorm sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam yang selalu disantapnya saat siang. Yaitu, sebutir es cendol, segelas pecel, dan sepiring susu. Dengan lahap ia melahapnya, ia mengamati sesuatu yang sedang menari dipinggiran gelas yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Lalat! AAAAAAAA...!" jeritnya tak karuan setelah berhasil melihat lalat yang sedang menari dengan dewi rambutan. Yoseob yang melihat sesuatu yang janggal itu segera menghampiri hyungnya itu.

"Ono opo iki?" tanya Yoseob.

"Aku nemu lalat,, hiiiii seram..."

"Aigoo, lead grup macam apa kau ini. Lalat tak bersalah seperti itu kau teriaki.." Yoseob geleng geleng dengkul.

"AAAAAAA!" kali ini Yoseob yang teriak.

"Nah lo? Kenapa niih bocah ada yang konslet ya?" tanya Dojoon heran.. yang malah membuat Yoseob teriak makin nyaring.

"Hyungggggggg... haaan..." bisik Yoseob gemetaran.

"Han apa? Hansip? Kita kan gak punya hansip seobie..."

"AAAAAAAA!hantu, kuntu, pocong, tuyul..." teriak yoseob sambil nunjuk belakang dojoon.

"A!" Dojoon bengong dulu beberapa jam baru teriak pas ngeliat kunti serta cucu cucunya sedang pamer gigi, menunjukkan gigi mereka yang ilang setengah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!" pekik, teriakan, suara, dengungan, kebisingan yang dibuat Dojoon menggema keseluruh pelosok Dorm.

"KABURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, LARIIIIII, PERGIII, CABUTTTT!" seru kedua orang namja itu.

.

.

.

Gikwang sedang enak enak membaca dongeng disebuah koran sebelum tidur, dan Dongwoon yang sedang asik ngorok dengan gaya bebas. Kegiatan Dongwoon ini membuat Gikwang merasa terganggu. Ia segera menutup koran nya namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat seorang vampire spesies drakula itu sedang duduk menatapnya, gigi kekuningannya itu keluar dari dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Wow..." gikwang takjub melihatnya.

Gikwang segera berdiri dan mengesot menghampiri Dongwo dan segera membangunkannya.

"#!%$&(&^*&(*80896&%^$$ $% $767":L::{!" dongwoon merasa gaya ngorok bebas nya telah diganggu itu rusak gara gara dibangunkan gikwang.

"Stttss, ada vampire tau eh bukan kayanya drakula, tapi kok mirip vampire sih?" Gikwang berkomentar.

"HUAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...uhuk uhuk...HAHAHAHAH...Uhuk uhuk..." drakula itu tertawa penuh penghayatan.

"Andwe, woonie ayo kita kabur..."

"Ayyo.."

"Bentar.."

Gikwang pergi keluar dari hadapan mereka dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah jubah superman, dengan aksi heroiknya Gikwang segera menolong Dongwoon yang sedang berteriak penuh penghayatan dan kebisingan itu keluar dari kamar mereka yang sekarang sedang ditempati drakula species vampire atau vampire species drakula,, dengan begitu tergesa gesa Gikwang terbang mengangkasa menuju langit langit Dorm mereka. Gikwang menyempatkan memutari kipas angin yang tergantung dilangit langit beberapa kali kalau dihitung ya hasilnya sekitar 8×7= berapa?

Dengan sedikit keliengan gikwang menurunkan Dongwoon yang sudah mabuk angin dan masuk angin ntah dari mana ia bisa memasukkan angin kedalam tubuhnya, mmenakjubkan! Sungguh cetarrrrrr membahana BADAI!#abaikan. Dengan segenap jiwa dan jasmani Dongwoon mengucapkan terima uang pada Gikwang eh maksudnya terima kasih#biasa authornya kan matre abiss..*betul!

Dan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami tidak berhenti sampai diperempatan, dengan segenap jiwa dan raga seekor pocong telah mendekati mereka dengan gaya lompat baru yaitu lompat jalan(?). Gikwang merasa kalau hanya pocong kurang seru dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah radio ukuran seperinci dan menghidupkan music,lagu,suara, iwak peyek.

"Pocong kita iwak penyet aja yooo(baca= peyek)" dengan penuh kebugaran jasmani dan rohani Gikwang mulai berjoget ria.

Tak ketinggalan pula sang pocong juga ikut beriwak peyek dengan mantan super hero itu. Diatas itu dongwoon telah membawa dirinya pergi dari sana OUT dari sana KELUAR dari sana dan masih BANYAK macam perumpamaan yang bisa dipakai.

_R_R_

Disudut merah junhyung tengah menonton telefisi yang bagi saya sungguh menarik, dan bagusnya acara itu tengah ditoton oleh seorang repper dari beast, dengan penuh kejiwaan yang agak waras junhyung berteriak penuh diam didepan televisi saat melihat ultramennya tengah menendang power ranger nya dia#ayo siapa ayo.. Junhyung menoleh kesebelahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya junhyung sebagai seorang rapper yang profesional yang harusnya terlindungi dari pelanggaran HAM ia tak menyangka dan sungguh sungguh tak menyangka ia tengah melihat sebocah tuyul tengah menangis melihat power RANGER nya kalah.

"wow..." Junhyung menganga penuh lalat..

"ada seberkas tuyul sedang duduk dihadapan saya..." ungkap Junhyung kagum.

"he.. he.." tuh tuyul tertawa penuh kegajean.

Sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia sedang melihat hantu, dengan sepenuh hidung ia menatap tuyul yang lagi cengengesen didepanya. Junhyung menepuk kepala tuh tuyul sambil ngambil ancang ancang kabur. Si tuyul terima terima aja kepalanya ditepok tepok. Dengan penuh kegajean junhyung pun melarikan diri dari sana. tanpa pakai mata ia menabrak sebuah tiang yg entah nongol dari mana. Dengan penuh kesengsaraan ia pingsan dengan lebay dihadapan tuyul yang sedari tadi mengejarnya .

_R_R_

Disudut coklat hyunseung sedang memasak nasi bakar dengan serius, eksperimen barunya ini direncanakan akan dibeli oleh obama 5 tahun lagi, dengan harga yang cukup tinggi yaitu uang seribu diatas menara pisa(?). hyunseung tak menyadariada sekuntil kuntilanak dengan anak anaknya sedang menemaninya di sana ddengan tabah. Hyunseung yang sedang seius itu terus memasak terus tanpa menyadari keluarga kunti tersebut.

Nahh pas hyunseung noleh inilah ia melihat bapak ibu dan anak anak kunti sedang berduka cita menunggu hasil jerih payah hyunseung. Tanpa sadar hyunseung telah membuka mulutnya 50% dari yang tadi, tanpa diisuruh ia sudah ngacir mau ngambil kaki seribu di kamar. Ehh sangka tersangka si hyunseung balik lagi noh ngambil bbuku sama pulpen, mau ngapain sih

"HUAAA! Saya ngefans banget sama elo pada! Minta dooong tanda tangannya..." kata hyunseung penuh semangat.

"Yaa, yaa... keluarga kami memang sebagian dari kalangan artis tapi sayang dari tujuh turunan yang terkenal kami adalah keturuna yagn ke delapan.." jelas pak kunti penuh panjang lebar.

"WOW! Is amazing! Ceritakan lebih banyak!" seru hyunseung penuh semangat.

"Tapi waktu kami disini hanya 2 jam jadi kami hanya menyeritakan sedikit detail tentang keluarga kami..." lanjut ibu kunti..

"Baiklah silahkan ceritakan pengalaman anda!"

Dan dimulai lah sesi wawancara dengan sekuntil keluarga kutilanak itu.

_R_R_

Disisi yang berbeda gikwang terus beriwak penyet dengan para pocong yang semakin ramai, gikwang malah menikmatinya dengan hikmah, ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju roma irama dan terus begitu hingga batrai radioya ente.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Dongwoon? Ia tengah bertemu dengan suster ngesot yang lagi ngesot ngesot ngejar dia, namun kemudian dongwoo berhenti dan mengajak sang suster ngesot yang ternyata adalah mantan artis yang bernama hyuna itu kenalan dan mereka pun berencana menikah 6 bulan lagi.

Dojoon sedang menghidangkan segelas nasi pecel, sepiring kopi dan seiris teh hangat pada para keluarga hantu, yaitu pocong tuyul drakula dan berbagai macam hantu lainnya. Sedangkan yoseob lah yang memasak makanannya dibantu dengan para tuyul suka relawan.

Junhyung? Ia sedang asik pingsan setengah bobo dikelonin sama tuyul yang ngerasa kasian sama dia dan begitulah akhir cerita yang harmonis ini...

TAMAT


End file.
